Virulent
by Relics
Summary: Post RE4, One-shot. Albert Wesker's feelings as he realizes that Ada may not have been his most faithful spy. Mentions of Ada Wong, Jack Krauser, and the Las Plagas.


Disclaimer: I don't own any RE characters!!

--

Albert Wesker enjoyed thinking that he was a man that had a tight grip on his emotions. He was always calm, cool, collected and, most importantly, in control. Few people could tell what he was truly feeling at any given time, a trait that he was proud of, for it was no one's business but his own. Today, though…Today was one of the rare days where everyone knew exactly what Wesker was feeling, could sense the quiet but violent fury that radiated off his still body. Even with his customary sunglasses in their usual place, his glowing eyes could still be seen as he glared at the many computer monitors surrounding him.

Jack Krauser was dead--according to Ada, that is--and that infuriated the tyrant. He had said that Jack had been nothing but a grunt, but that was far from the truth. Wesker had put a lot of time and money into the soldier, and to have Ada saunter into his office without being invited and inform him that she had delivered the final blow that destroyed him…Well, Wesker had had to clench his fists tightly to stop himself from punching her. Ada had claimed that Jack had turned traitor and was actually on Saddler's side, claimed that he had fallen under the powerful influence of his Plagas, but that was bullshit. Jack had been loyal to a fault, blinding loyal to the man that had saved his life, and Jack would have rather died than betray Wesker.

_ And die, he did_, Wesker thought, pulling his sunglasses off and massaging the bridge of his nose. _Even if Jack survived Ada's attack, would he have survived the explosion?_ That was the million-dollar question.

"I had to blow it up," Ada had insisted in her usual smoky voice. "You didn't think I was going to let Leon get away that easily, did you? Besides, here's your precious sample. Why does it matter how I got it?" She had set the glowing vial on his desk and left without another word, without any explanation for her actions. True, Wesker had a grudging respect for her; she was a fine assassin and spy, but she was a wildcard and followed her emotions rather than her logic. The only reason that she even listened to Wesker's orders was because he could kill her in the blink of an eye, and both knew it. He controlled her with fear, because when it came right down to it, that little bitch cared more about herself and would do anything to save herself.

_ So, why am I getting the feeling that I've just been fucked over?_ he mused, lazily twirling the vial in his fingers. The Las Plagas had the potential to enslave the entire free world and force them to bend to the will of the individual in complete control of the parasites. They promised power that Wesker could only fathom, and all within this tiny, glowing vial. But…Wesker felt nothing as he stared into its lavender depths: no sense of power, no enticing tug, no seductive whisper that spoke to the virus rushing through his veins.

Wesker may have well been staring at a pretty but ordinary vial of glowing water. Which was exactly why he had sent a small sample of the vial to the labs as soon as Ada had left. Now, he was waiting for the results though, deep down inside his cold heart, he had a feeling that he knew what they would be.

_ She can't be trusted, boss,_ the ghost of Jack's voice growled in Wesker's ear. _ All she gives a fuck about is herself. You know it, and I know it. That bitch will whore herself out to the highest bidder. I can handle this job without her help. Ada will only fuck everything up._

Oh, how Wesker wished he'd actually listened to the scarred man, but, damnit, he wasn't stupid. Saddler would have known what Jack was up to. Plus, he had needed someone to get close to that researcher, Luis Sera, close enough to get the sample. Only Ada could and would do it. Still, reflecting on the events of the day, she should have been more subtle, should never have revealed herself to Leon (let alone save his life) and should have never, _never_ attacked Jack.

"Enter," Wesker said tonelessly when there was a knock at his door, and a terrified looking scientist hesitantly slid inside.

"S-sir, we've completed the analysis of the sample," he stammered, nearly pissing his pants when the blonde turned his red-eyed gaze to him impatiently. "S-sir…It's…It's a fake. The sample is nothing more than neon water. There's no traces of parasites or any biological agent that could remotely resemble the Las Plagas." He swallowed. "Also…Ada Wong is gone. Security said that she never returned to her room and that one of the helicopters is missing."

His report was met by a silence, and the man nearly shrieked when Wesker stood up slowly, his eyes glowing brighter for an instant. "You can go now," was all he said, and the scientist nearly tripped over his own feet in an effort to leave his boss. Even alone, Wesker was calm, his forehead furrowed slightly as he stared down at the little vial in his hand. Slowly, he actually smiled as he his grip on the vial increased, the soft cracking of the glass symbolizing the destruction of his hope. Finally, the pressure was too much, and the vial just exploded in a lavender mist, the sharp shards of glass embedding themselves deep into Wesker's hand.

Lavender and crimson droplets leaked onto the floor as Wesker laughed softly, watching what remained of the vial drop down when he finally relaxed his grip._ That sneaky little bitch,_ he thought in predatory admiration as he laughed louder. _ She did it. She actually betrayed me_. He clenched his fist, relishing in the pain as he bared his teeth, indulging in the righteous fury that washed over him.

"Oh, Miss Wong…" he whispered aloud with a chuckle, grinding the remnants of the vial with his shoe into a fine dust as he licked some of his blood off his hand. "You have no idea who you have just gone to war with." With those words, he left his office, deciding that it was time to see for himself if there was anything left on that god-forsaken island that had become the graveyard for the Las Plagas.


End file.
